Back to the Future III: The Alternate Ending
by AK1028
Summary: What if in 1885, Marty realizes with Annie's ancestors' help that he loves Annie and not Jen? How much would change? Will anything change? Find out here! Rated T for swearing. My apologizes to all of the Marty/Jen fans! The start to my 'Back to the Future: The Alternate Ending' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Future III: The Alternate Ending**

September 3, 1885

3:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Clara had just left her telescope in Doc's hands and as I rolled my eyes, I giggled at the thought of what Annie would say at this exact moment. She would automatically start teasing Doc and I would eventually join her. My heart sank at the thought of her name. I know that I had just told Doc that I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jen but the truth of the matter was…I always loved Annie. I wanted to tell her and everyone I knew but everyone was expecting me to love Jen. Even Doc. Doc sighed, lost in his own love fog. I sighed as I, again, thought of Annie. Just then, there was a knock at the shop's door.

I went over to the door and opened it. There, in the doorway was a seventeen year old girl who was a dead ringer for Annie.

She smiled at me and asked, in an Irish accent, "Are you the blacksmith?"

I shook my head and dryly answered, "Uh, no. My friend, Emmet Brown is. Come in, please."

The girl came in and we both saw Doc was still in his love fog.

The girl perked up at this and asked, "He's the blacksmith? I thought he would be much younger…."

Doc perked up and snapped out of his love fog. He stared at the young girl and he was thinking the exact same things I was. She could easily pass for Annie's twin.

Doc finally asked, "I'm Emmet Brown. How can I help you young lady?"

She smiled and answered, "Me name is Annie Emily McGruebeger. Seamus is me cousin and he said that you could help shoe me horse."

My heart skipped a beat. She was Annie's ancestor!

Doc forced a smile and answered, "Well, I'll be happy to help, Miss McGruebeger. I like you to meet my assistant, Clint Eastwood."

I extended my hand, in hopes for a handshake but she was lost…in my eyes.

She said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Eastwood."

She finally shook my hand and it felt like she didn't want to let go…and neither did I. She finally let go of hand and broke the silence.

She said, "I don't mean to stare at you, Mr. Eastwood but you remind me so much of…" She wiped a tear out of her eye and added, "Never mind."

Doc smiled at her with compassion and said, "Well Annie. Clint and I will be happy to shoe your horse."

She smiled at Doc and said, "That would be greatly appreciated, Mr. Brown. Please, follow me."

Annie took the lead as I followed, in my own love fog.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Doc's POV**

I was deeply concerned about Marty. He seemed like he was head over heels in love with Annie McGruebeger, who could easily pass for a twin of Annie Baines, Marty's cousin and our best friend. I finished shoeing up the horse.

I overheard Annie asking Marty, "Mr. Eastwood, are you going to the town festival?"

Marty answered, "Yeah, so I can keep an eye on Emmet. I got, uh, telegram saying that he would be shot by Mad Dog Tannen. So, I came here from, uh, Canada to make sure he'll be okay. I love him like a father."

I smiled at that.

Annie said, "That sure is sweet of you, Mr. Eastwood."

Marty said, sweetly, "Call me Clint. Please Miss McGruebeger."

Annie said, sweetly, "And please call me Annie."

Marty and Annie, Miss McGruebeger, came back and Annie smiled at my work.

"You did a wonderful job, Mr. Brown! How can I ever repay you," she asked.

I smiled at her. She reminded me so much of Annie Baines.

I answered, "No charge, Miss McGruebeger. Just having you around reminds me so much of..."

I trailed off. I didn't want to use Annie's real name in front of her ancestor.

Marty picked up and said, "My cousin, Amelia. Who I am sad to say passed away before I could..."

Marty had a tear roll down his face. My heart skipped a beat. He wasn't acting. But, Annie wasn't dead. Miss McGruebeger wiped the tear away from his cheek.

She said, "Aye, I know how you feel."

A tear rolled down her face and it was Marty's turn to wipe the tear away from her cheek. Miss McGruebeger smiled at Marty.

She asked, changing the subject, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

Marty smiled and answered, "I'll be there."

Miss McGruebeger mounted her horse and rode off. Marty was in a love fog, much as I was after Clara left.

I shot Marty a look and asked, "Marty, is there something you're not telling me?"

Marty shrugged and answered, in a _'none of your business'_ tone, "Nope."

I rolled my eyes which was rare. I never rolled my eyes at Marty. I decided not to press the issue. Normally, I would have but Marty was deep in a love fog. I was very concerned about my young friend but it became later on in the evening and Marty had just defended me against Mad Dog Tannen. He had confronted his ancestors and Miss McGruebeger approached him.

I went over and overhead her say, "Why did you do that, Clint? God, for a split second there I thought Martian had come back to live..."

My heart skipped a beat. Martian? That was Marty's real name!

Marty wasn't fazed but he spoke up and said, "You loved him, didn't you?"

_'Great Scott! How the hell did Marty know that,'_ I thought.

Annie nodded and stated, "Aye but Juniper was a snake in the grass and wouldn't hear of it. I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him...and I know he felt the same."

Marty grabbed her, pulled him into her, and replied, "I know how you feel, Annie. I know how you feel." I was puzzled at Marty's actions but before I could confront him, he asked Miss McGruebeger, "Annie, would you like to dance with me?"

Miss McGruebeger smiled and answered, "Sure, Clint."

Marty wrapped his arm around her waist and started to dance with her and they were dead lock in each other's eyes. It was like Jen didn't exist. Could it be….? Just then, their eyes met again and they kissed. I grabbed my chest, surprised at what I had just seen. Marty…was in love with his cousin's ancestor!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

September 4, 1885

12:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Doc was staring me down after I had asked him what was wrong with my future. I knew Doc wasn't going to tell me and that got me mad.

I stated, "You know what. Forget I asked. Doc, you may think that a man knowing too much about his own destiny would be disastrous but you could be wrong! After all, you're alive aren't you?"

Doc looked stunned by what I had just said and so was I. Now I was really missing Annie from 1985. Like she was reading my thoughts, Annie from 1885 was coming over.

She looked at the both of us and asked, "Is this a bad time, Clint?"

I shook my head and answered, while watching Doc, "No, Annie. In fact, you came at the perfect time. I was just about to come to see you."

She smiled and said, "And I you. You see, Clint, last night..."

I hated to intervene on her but I had to get Doc out of our conversation. So I pulled Annie away from Doc.

I said to her, as soon as we were out of ear shot, "You were saying?"

Annie looked concerned and asked, "Was it really bad timing?"

I shook my head and answered, "Emmet will never understand that I miss Amelia something awful. I loved her and when I kissed you last night..."

It felt weird calling Doc _'Emmet'_ but I couldn't call him Doc in front of Annie of 1885.

Annie nodded and responded, "Aye and it brought Martian back to me for only a few moments. I certainly appreciated it, Clint."

I smiled at her and replied, "I'm glad that is all settled."

I looked at her and kissed her on the cheek this time. Annie smiled at me and I smiled back.

Annie commented, "You know Clint, I think it was destiny that we met. You remind me so much of Martian."

I smiled even more and stated, "And you remind me so much of Amelia."

I kept going over in my mind of what Annie of 1985-A said to me before she died. _'I…I love you, Marty,' _I heard her saying. Those last words echoed in my ears as I kept wondering if 1985 was back to normal. Annie of 1885 snapped me back to reality.

She asked, "Are you okay, Clint?"

I smiled at my new friend and answered, "Yeah. I'll be okay, Annie."

I knew that Doc was going to have my ass later but I didn't love this Annie. I loved my Annie and this Annie was making me realize that. My head was spinning from thinking that. Time traveling was sure confusing! We got to Annie's house where her sister, who was a dead ringer for my aunt at a young age.

She asked, "Annie Emily McGruebeger, where have you been?"

Annie sighed and answered, "I was with Clint, I mean, Mr. Eastwood. Mr. Eastwood, this is me older sister, Diane Linda McGruebeger."

Well, that explained my Annie's middle name. Diane stared at me with a cold stare.

She greeted, "A pleasure Mr. Eastwood but Annie needs to get to her chores."

Chores, also known as labor was a kid and a teenager's worse word to ever hear.

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Give us a moment, will you?"

Diane stared at her younger sister.

I whispered in her ear, "Meet me tonight at the old silver mine."

Annie smiled at me and nodded carefully.

I told her older sister and Annie, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss McGruebeger. Goodbye, Annie."

As much as I hated saying those two words to this Annie, it hurt more that I had to say it to my Annie the day I left Twin Pines Universe and ended up in Lone Pine Universe. I left their house and started heading back. I never had the chance to tell her that Doc's experiment was I complete success but I wanted to, badly.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Doc's POV**

I was looking at Marty while we were camping out at the old silver mine. I was staring at my young friend, who looked like he was waiting for someone, and I was also staring at Clara's pin. I was deep in love with Clara and I couldn't help but wonder... Just then, Marty spoke up.

He commented, "Doc, I didn't mean to go off on you earlier but I was just mad. A lot has happened in these past three days or past hundred years, depending on how you look at it."

I smiled at Marty's joke and he perked up at something.

He told me, "Doc, I'll be right back."

He went over to a tree and I followed him carefully. It was Miss McGruebeger.

She smiled at him and asked, "Why did you want me to meet you out here?"

He smiled and answered, "I just wanted to show you the stars. You said that you loved the stars, right? Well, lucky for you, I know an expert."

Annie of 1885 smiled and said, "Let me guess. You."

Marty smiled and said, playfully, "Yep. Come on, we've only got a few minutes before Emmet catches on."

They ran off and I went back to the campsite. I was very worried about my young friend now. I wanted to spend the rest of my live in the Old West with Clara but I didn't want Marty to end up like me. Marty came back with a smile on his face and I finally decided to confront him.

I asked, "Marty, what the hell is going on between you and Miss McGruebeger?"

Marty smiled and answered, "I told you, Doc. Nothing is going on between me and her. It's just uncanny on how much she looks like our Annie."

I shook my head and I grabbed his shoulders. I started to shake him.

I blurted out, "Marty, you don't belong here! You belong in 1985 with Jen, the Pinheads and our Annie! I'm the one who belongs here with Clara!"

Marty looked stunned by what I had just said and responded, "Doc, you and Clara don't belong here either! Besides, I don't love Jen! I love our Annie!"

He froze at those words. I let go of him, in total shock.

I questioned, "Great Scott! Since when did you figure out that you loved our Annie?"

He shook his head and answered, "I rather not tell you, Doc. You would just have my ass."

He walked off yet again. I was very torn now. On the one hand, Marty had made a great point about Clara but on the other hand, why would I have his ass for realizing that he loved our Annie? I looked at the pin Clara gave me and the path my oldest and dearest friend had taken. I followed the path and it led to a house. I saw Marty talking to Miss McGruebeger who was comforting him. I had the strangest sense of déjà vue. I went over.

I heard Marty saying, "Emmet will never understand that the day I realized that I loved Amelia was the day she died."

I came out of my hiding place and blurted out, "Clint Eastwood! How dare you lie to this poor girl?"

Marty and Annie of 1885 both jumped up.

Marty blurted out, "Doc!"

Annie of 1885 perked up at this and asked, "Doc? I thought you were a blacksmith, Mr. Brown."

I didn't want to confront her but Marty instead.

I hissed, "Clint, what the hell are you doing putting a death curse on Amelia!"

Marty's face fell and he pointed out, "Doc, I'm not putting a death curse on Amelia! She is dead! She's been dead for awhile..."

Marty started to cry and Annie of 1885 wrapped him into her.

She said, softly, "There, there Clint. I think you should leave, Mr. Brown…Doc."

I snapped and said, "The only people who can call me Doc are Clint and Amelia."

Annie of 1885 ignored me and went back to the crying Marty.

She told him, "Easy, Clint. You'll be reunited with Amelia soon enough."

_'You got that right,'_ I thought as Marty dried his eyes.

He said to her, "I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of this, Annie. The reason I call Emmet _'Doc'_ is because his passion of science reminds me of a doctor." Annie of 1885 smiled.

She replied, "Aye, that's understandable."

Marty smiled at her and responded, "Thank you, Annie for reminding me of Amelia." He got up and added, "Wish me luck tomorrow."

She smiled and responded, "Good luck Clint and may Martian watch over you."

Marty smiled back at her and left without even looking at me. I could tell he was very tense but what was he hiding? I followed him back to the campsite.

I finally asked, "Marty, are you hiding something from me?"

Marty dismissed the question and answered, "Let's just get the De Lorean ready and go home."

He got settled and eventually fell asleep. _'Oh, Marty. What the hell are hiding from me,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please keep in mind that Doc doesn't know what happened in Hell Valley between Marty and Annie. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

September 5, 1885

7:55 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was still trying to wake Doc. He had felt bad enough about Clara so much that he decided to have a drink. I thought, _'Note to self: never take Doc to a bar, ever.'_ Just then, Annie of 1885 ran in, breathless.

Seamus saw his cousin and asked, "Annie, what are you doing here? Diane will have a fit!"

Annie of 1885 answered, in between breaths, "Aye, I know but I saw Tannen riding into town!"

My face fell and I cursed aloud, "Damn it, why the hell do we have to cut things so damn close!"

Annie of 1885 saw Doc was passed out and asked, "Clint, what happened to Mr. Brown?"

The bartender shook his head and answered, "Emmet can't hold his liquor. He passes out every time he has a sip."

Annie of 1885 looked terrible and stated, "But, Tannen will be here any minute! Clint, you've got to get Mr. Brown out of here!"

I nodded and replied, "I'm trying Annie but Doc is out cold!" Just then, I heard Mad Dog Tannen calling my alias. I turned to Annie of 1885 and asked, "Can you try and wake Emmet for me?" Annie of 1885 nodded and answered, "Aye, I will try."

I went over to talk to Tannen and bought ourselves ten seconds. In those ten seconds, I decided that I didn't care about what Tannen thought of me. All I thought of was waking up Doc, getting out of here without Tannen seeing us, and getting back to the future where I could finally tell my Annie how I felt about her. Doc finally got up after I said that I didn't care what Tannen thought of me. He was still stoned.

I asked the bartender "Is there a back door to this place?"

The bartender answered, "Yeah, it's in the back."

I grabbed Doc and we bolted out the door.

Doc said, when we were outside, "It is times like these I miss Tylenol."

Two of Tannen's goons saw us and shot at us. We dodged them but Doc was left behind while I took refuge in a store of some kind, knocking the door of off the stove.

Tannen threatened, "Listen up, Eastwood. I got to shot someone today and I prefer it to be you but I guess I'll have to settle for your blacksmith friend here."

In the heat of the moment, Doc shouted, "Forget about me Marty and save yourself!"

_'Not this time, Doc. But, why did you have to call me Marty...especially with my ancestor and his cousin out there,'_ I thought. I saw the stove door and got an idea.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Annie of 1885's POV**

Tannen stare down Emmet and said, with his gun drawn, "Time for you to meet your maker, blacksmith."

Emmet braced himself but just then, Clint came over and stated, "Tannen, I'm here."

Tannen turned and saw him. He grinned. He backed off on Emmet and he turned white as a ghost. He was very worried about Clint and I couldn't blame him.

Tannen yelled, "Draw!"

Clint shook his head and replied, "No!" I gasped. What was he doing? Emmet looked frightened. He took off the gun belt and told Tannen, "I thought we could settle this like men!"

Tannen smirked and responded, "You thought wrong dude!"

Just then, Tannen shot Clint right in the heart. Tears rolled down my face and I started to cry. It was like he shot Martian and that monster was actually proud of what he had done. Emmet was desperately trying to get loose but he couldn't. My attention went back to Tannen and a dead Clint. Tannen drew his gun again and just then, Clint kicked it out of his hand! I gasped again. Emmet turned white as a ghost as did Seamus and I. Tannen punched Clint but he hit something hard. Clint pulled up his cover and revealed a stove door in front of his chest. I smiled as Clint punched Tannen into a gravestone and then into manure.

I saw the sheriff coming over and Tannen's friends ran off and Emmet was able to trip one of them. Clint and Emmet smiled at the sight and at a mysterious picture, shouting with glee. I couldn't help but wonder what was in that picture. There was a sudden train whistle.

Clint asked Emmet, "Can we make it?"

Emmet nodded and answered, "Yes but we'll have to cut through Coyote Pass."

I ran over to Clint and hugged him. Clint returned it and then let go of me.

I commented, "I thought for sure that you would be joining Martian."

Clint frowned and stated, "I didn't mean to scare you like that, Annie." I smiled at him and Clint added, "Take care. I'm going home."

He got on his horse and a kid hand him his gun and he threw it to Seamus. With that, Clint and Emmet rode off to catch the train. A tear rolled down me eye as the school teacher ran into town.

She asked, breathless, "Have you seen Emmet?"

Seamus nodded and answered, "Aye, he and Clint left for the train. You'll never catch up to them in time."

She mumbled something under her breath and I got me horse.

I told her, "Use me horse to catch up them."

She smiled and replied, while riding off, "Thanks, Miss McGruebeger!"

With that, she rode off. I crossed my fingers and hoped that she could catch up to them. _'Help them Martian. After all, Clint reminds me so much of you. But, why did Emmet call Clint 'Marty','_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

October 27, 1985

11:00 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I barely escaped the De Lorean and the train destroyed the De Lorean. I saw the time circuits die.

I muttered, "Well, Doc. It's destroyed, just like you wanted."

I felt tears rolling down my face but I just realized that I had to make sure that my family was okay before I saw Annie. I ran to my house where my family was coming out to go to their separate ways. They all were back to normal, thank goodness. My mom looked concerned.

She asked, "Marty, are you okay? And why are you dressed like that? You didn't wear that to the lake did you?"

I faked a smile and answered, "Well, I'm fine. Doc decided to help me out with my Halloween costume. As for the lake, I never went because I had no one to go with."

Even though I hated lying to my parents, I just couldn't tell them the truth. My dad gave me a curious stare.

He asked, "No one to go with? What about Jen? Did you two brake up?"

_'You could say that,' _I thought.

I answered, "Who is Jen, dad? I think you've been having bad dreams again." I didn't want this conversation to continue, so I added, "I got to go see Annie!"

I ran over to the garage where Biff opened the door to my truck.

Biff commented, pointing to my hat, "I really like that hat, Marty."

I replied, "Thanks Biff."

With that, I drove off for Annie's house. I pulled up into the driveway and knocked on the door. I gulped and hoped she was home. The door opened and Annie was there.

She smiled at me and said, "Marty, it is great to see you."

I smiled at her and hugged her feverishly while saying, "Oh, Annie! You're a sight for sore eyes! Let me look at you."

Annie looked at me when I let go of her, curiously and said, jokingly, "Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a hundred years!"

_'Oh, you have no idea,'_ I thought.

I answered, "I haven't."

Annie turned serious and asked, "Marty, are you okay? What the hell is wrong? Is everything okay?"

I smiled and answered, "Everything is fine, Annie. But there is something that I have to tell you." I took a deep breath and said, "Annie Diane Baines, I love you."

Annie blushed at those words. Doc was right. She loved me too!

She asked, "But, what the hell about Jen?"

I smiled and asked, coyly, "Who?"

Annie looked concerned and blurted out, "You're girlfriend!"

I smiled and responded, "Jen and I broke up. We've been broken up since 1985-A."

Annie stared at me and asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I smiled and answered, coyly, "Just let me kiss you already."

With that, my lips met hers and I felt more fireworks between her and me than Jen and me. We broke out of the kiss.

I said, grabbing Annie's hands, "Come with me. There is something I have to show you."

Annie looked at me curiously and asked, "What the hell is it? And on the way there, can we stop by Doc's place?"

I bit my lower lip and forced myself to answer, "Where we are going, it concerns Doc." I turned to her and asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

She answered, fright in her voice, "I've been having really bad dreams lately."

I smiled and said, "Well, you can tell me on the way there. Come on."

With that, she got into my truck and I drove off.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie's POV**

I couldn't wrap my mind on what the hell was going on. One moment I was dreading that my dad would be back soon and the next moment, Marty was on my porch kissing me! I couldn't help but wonder what made him realized that he loved me. Anyways, we got in front of Hilldale.

I finally told him, "Anyways, the dream I keep having was where Doc came to my clinic. I told him that you raced against Needles after he called you _'chicken'_ and you broke your hand after hitting a Royals Royce."

Marty hated when any one called him _'chicken'_. But, he looked disturbed and looked out my window.

He blurted out, "Hilldale! This is where I live!" I shot him a look and he quickly added, "I mean this is where I'm going to live."

I realized that my older self was thinking that Marty was living in Hilldale.

I turned to Marty and asked, "Marty, it was a dream, right?"

Just before Marty could answer, a truck pulled up next to us and Needles and his gang were in it. _'Great,'_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

Needles smirked and said, "Hey McFly. Nice set of wheels. Let's see how she does. Next green light."

Marty shook his head and said, "No thanks."

Needles asked, "What's the matter, chicken?"

I grabbed Marty's arm and warned, "Don't do it, Marty."

He smiled at me and replied, while putting the truck in gear, "Grab onto something."

Needles was chuckling up a storm, Marty was cool and confident, while I just praying to God that Marty wasn't going to regret about doing what I thought he was going to do. The light changed green and Needles went forward while we went backwards. Needles raced down the road while we just did a U-turn.

I asked him, while watching Needles, "You did that on purpose?"

Marty smiled and answered, while watching Needles, "I'm not stupid enough to race that butthead."

Just then, a Royals Royce pulled out of a driveway and Needles almost hit it but served just in time. Marty turned white as ghost.

He breathed, "Holy shit! I would've hit that Royals Royce!"

It was my turn to swear now, "Marty, my dream would've just come true just now if you didn't throw the truck in reverse! What the hell is going on?"

Marty lopsided smiled at me and answered, "We defiantly have to get to the train tracks now."

As he drove off, he told me that Doc had built a time machine...out of a De Lorean! He, then, told me everything about 1955, 2015, 1985-A, and 1885. My head was spinning now. I couldn't believe it! We got to the train tracks and I saw several destroyed pieces of a De Lorean.

I stated, "You're right. There isn't much left. I can't believe that Doc actually built a time machine...and out of a De Lorean no less!"

Marty smirked and replied, "Well, Doc figured that if you are going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

I smirked back at him and responded, "Style? You call a De Lorean style? Doc needs to have his eyes checked."

Marty laughed at my joke but his face fell when he found a picture of Doc in 1885, in front of a clock.

Marty told me, sadly, "Doc is never coming back, Annie. I'm sure am going to miss him."

I put my hand on his shoulder and responded, "Yeah, me too."

Marty wrapped me into him and just then, the gates went down and the bells started going off. We both looked down the tracks and saw no train coming.

We asked at the same time, "What the hell?"

Just then, three sonic booms forced both of us down to the ground.

I heard a familiar voice calling our names, "Marty, Annie!"

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw a giant steam train. Marty and I both saw Doc.

"Doc," we said in unison.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Doc's POV**

I smiled at Marty but there was someone there with him that was hoping to see. Annie. Maybe, just maybe...

I told them, "Marty, Annie! It runs on steam!"

Marty and Annie were both in shock.

I opened the door and said, "Meet the family." Clara came over. I pointed to her and said, "Clara you know."

Clara smiled and waved at the two of them and greeted, "Hello, Marty! It's nice to meet you, Annie!"

Marty smiled and replied, "Ma'am!"

Annie smiled as well and added, "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am!"

Jules and Verne came over and I pointed at Jules first saying, "And these are our boys, Jules." I pointed to Verne now and added, "And Verne."

Marty smiled and replied, "Doc, you had me worried! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Annie nodded and added, "I thought the same thing!"

I smiled at the two of them and stated, "Well, I didn't want you two to worry about me and I had to come back for Einstein." Clara gave me the wrapped up picture and I added, "Oh and this is for you, Marty."

I gave it to Marty and he un-wrapped it. He saw the picture of us taken at the new clock the night of the dance.

Marty smiled at it and commented, "It's great, Doc!"

Annie smiled and told me, "Oh, Doc! You've should've seen Marty earlier! He totally blew him off when Needles called Marty _'chicken'_. It was amazing!"

I smiled at this great news and responded, "That means that the future is secure now. It has not been written yet so make it a good one-both of you."

Marty wrapped Annie up into him and replied, "We will, Doc."

I wanted to ask Marty how he realized that he loved Annie but that was a question for another day.

I turned to my family and told them, "Boys, get strapped in!"

Clara strapped them in and I closed the door of the train.

Annie asked, "Where you going now, Doc?"

Marty added, "Back to the future?"

I shook my head and responded, "Nope, already been there."

With that, they both waved goodbye to us and I flicked the flying circuits on. As the train lifted off into the sky, we took off into the time stream. I hated leaving my best friends behind but we weren't ready to live in the twentieth century just yet. And yet was the operate word here.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
